User blog:Koko Nigel/PG Proposal: Black Panther (MCU)
One more MCU PG proposal that I'll currently make for today. What is the work The Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) is an American media franchise and shared universe centered on a series of superhero films, independently produced by Marvel Studios and based on characters in Marvel Comics. Who is he? Black Panther is a major protagonist of the MCU. He is the leader of the Kingdom of Wakanda, assuming the throne and the role of Black Panther after his father T'Chaka was killed in a bombing by Helmut Zemo. What did he do? In Civil War, when T'Chaka was killed in the bombing, The Avengers set their sights on the Winter Soldier. He sets up a scheme to hunt down the killer of his father. When Zemo uses the Sokovian Accords to fracture the Avengers, Steve Rogers does not trust international authorities with enhanced humans, choosing to not trust the accords and the divide causes strife between the Avengers, as T'Challa is only concerned with avenging his father and he joins the Avengers to hunt down the Winter Soldier. Bucky has undergone brainwashing and Rogers wants to get him help, while Iron Man aims to capture him for T'Challa and the United Nations, thus the capture of Bucky became the central issue of the war. Naturally, T'Challa is on Iron Man's side for the divide, but T'Challa is less concerned with the precedent and more with exacting vengeance for his father's murder. When the involvement of Zemo becomes known in the affair, T'Challa refocus his efforts from the death of Bucky to investigating the circumstances behind his father's death. After the Avengers Civil War, T'Challa returns to Wakanda. In Black Panther, he goes through the rites to become king. As tradition, he ingests the Heart Shaped Herb and gains its powers. Chief M'Baku, an isolationist tribe chief is the only one who challenges the claim to Black Panther. T'Challa beats M'Baku and spares his life, convincing M'Baku to yield so he need not kill him and rob his tribe of their leader. M'Baku releases his claim and retreats to the mountains, with no further opposition, T'Challa become the Black Panther properly and undergoes the rites to visit his father's spirit. Ulysses Klaue has been illegally exporting vibranium from Wakanda and selling it around the world. While the U.S. government has been the one largely to hunt down and round up the vibranium, T'Challa aims to stop the problem at it's source by finding Klaw himself and bringing him in for his crimes, or killing him if need be. Klaue's partner, Killmonger proves to be an exiled Wakandan American. Killmonger turns out to be T'Challa's cousin, with his father, N'Jobu, having been killed by the late King T'Chaka for weaponizing vibranium. N'Jobu intentionally sold vibranium while undercover in the U.S. an witnessing a still marginalized African population. N'Jobu was willing to undermine Wakanda's control of the vibranium supply in order to arm revolutionaries. Upon becoming aware of the details surrounding N'Jobu's death, T'Challa visits his father's spirit to confront him, however Killmonger is not interested in empathy, only justice. After Klaw is dealt with, dealing with Killmonger becomes a priority, since, as the son of a Wakandan prince, Killmonger has right to challenge T'Challa for the throne. Killmonger challenges T'Challa to ritual combat, where he kills Zuri, defeats T'Challa, and hurls him over a waterfall to his presumed death. Killmonger opportunistically ingests the heart-shaped herb and orders the rest incinerated, but Nakia extracts one first. The Jabari tribe, Shuri, Nakia and co. manage to rescue T'Challa Healed by Nakia's herb, T'Challa returns to fight Killmonger, who dons his own Black Panther suit. W'Kabi and his army fight Shuri, Nakia, and the Dora Milaje, while Ross remotely pilots a jet and shoots down planes carrying the vibranium weapons. M'Baku and the Jabari arrive to reinforce T'Challa. Confronted by Okoye, W'Kabi and his army stand down. Fighting in Wakanda's vibranium mine, T'Challa disrupts Killmonger's suit and stabs him. Killmonger refuses to be healed, choosing to die a free man rather than be incarcerated. Goodness standard When his father died, he was willing and ready to take his rightful place as king of Wakanda. While he does not seem to favor fights, he was very quick to try and avenge his father's death. He respects his opponents and is willing to spare his enemies' lives. That being said, he is not opposed to killing his opponents in a fight and does not always try to avoid lethal measures of disabling them, such as when he threw a gunman under a moving car. Though he mortally injured Erik Killmonger, he still offered him the chance to heal his wounds and even granted his wish to see Wakanda's sunset before dying. He was level-headed enough to know when to keep his emotions in check, shown when he finally had the chance to avenge his father, he ultimately chose not to, knowing that doing so would make him fall as low as Zemo, and would go against what the Black Panther stands for. As he stood by Zemo, the latter explained to him about how he had also lost his loved ones too, and that he and T'Challa were not so different, as they both are in pursuit of revenge. It was at this moment that T'Challa realized that revenge has completely consumed Zemo, and he realized that this is not what his father would have wanted for him, he even offered to heal Erik Killmonger despite wanting to kill him initially due to the multiple atrocities he committed, and for killing Zuri who was a friend and a mentor to him. In the end, he agreed to help Captain America and Winter Soldier by granting them asylum in Wakanda, despite their status being international criminals now, as he was able to empathize with the pain both went through. He also displays a strong resolve, as when Captain America warned him the world might declare war on his country for housing Winter Soldier, he confidently stated to let them come. Conclusion Easy keep. Already PG but approval is recommended Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal